navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
How To: General Combat
Description This article is about describing how players work in combat and the use the vehicles and fellow players to win their fights. Winning combat results in gaining rank points (RP) or known in regular games as experience points. These points allow for bigger plots and combat also results in cash being rewarded to all personal attached to the team or vehicle's crew. Vehicle Combat Vehicle combat is the core of fighting with Navycraft, the spigot that makes server what it is. Vehicle combat server with factions. When a vehicle goes into combat, players use whatever weapons they have to destroy the target. After enough blocks are destroyed and key parts are also destroyed, it will be registered as no longer usable and will being to react. Thus a ship, will begin to sink, and will no longer respond to commands. Signs will disappear and ownership will be no more. Remains of a ship or a submarine will sink to bottom of ocean or body of water to level 1. Will retain shape it was in at moment of destruction. Example: GeneralGamer25's Ship4 size warship, Attackcruiser at the bottom of a ocean. much remains had it landed in the ocean. Aircraft & helicopters will also fall into the ocean or land leaving some remains. Vehicles destroyed over land, such as Tanks, flying vehicle like Aircraft or Helicopters will leave large crater and not sink into the ground. Crew Depending on vehicle you are using, generally combat in vehicles require firepower and teamwork to win. Ship1, Hangar1, and Tank1 size vehicles generally one need on 1 crewmember, the person whom spawned it. However, if the vehicle has more than one weapon, it's ideal for the main user of the vehicle, designated "Captain", whom is commanding officer, get someone to join them and use the vehicle other weapons. This is ideal because the focus of firepower results in overwhelming enemy's vehicle armor and could kill it's crew, reducing the enemy's weapons being shot from them. Larger vehicles such as Ship2, Hangar2, Ship3, Ship4, Ship5, (Faction Plots are only issued to factions 15 or greater) Hangar3, Hangar4, and ShipX generally need larger crews to due to their size and quantity of weapons (they usually have a lot.). Vehicles being operated with one man crew or handful are will be more likely easily destroyed and more a target due to lack enough crew manning it's weapons. Note Faction plots are issued by Admin. Vehicle Tactics *Ships - If in single ship combat, if the ship's smaller, they will want try use vehicle's speed and attempt to surprise a larger vehicle, especially it's already fighting another vehicle. Usually, there is not much tactics being used on NavalClash other than using sheer firepower to blow up enemy ship. When facing enemy aircraft, a skilled player can use TnT Cannons at power x3 or x4 to blow them away.Ship3 and larger can use Missiles & Torpedoes using advancedradar & firecontrol or use TDC to blow up an opposing vehicle either it be flying or on the water. When fighting submarines, a depth charges can be used to drop bombs on these vehicles, by driving over them (submarines are usually below the water enough to do that.) Or use guided weapons if the ship is much larger. If a player is being attacked by Torpedoes, ship's crew will need to use aa-guns to shoot these wool blocked weapons. CIWS can be used to shoot down missiles if they manage to shoot them. Using Jammers, will help a player to detect a incoming missile, and activating it's distortion ability cause missile to not see the vehicle. Less expensive counter is Flares dropper, which can drop red wool to distract missiles and guided torpedoes using advancedradar & sonar. *Aircraft & Helicopters - These vehicles are among fastest on the server. Generally they can use bomb droppers to blow up enemy vehicles below, or use torpedoes blow up enemy vehicles. Larger aircraft which are permitted to use TDC and Advancedradar & Firecontrol can use Mk2 & Mk3 Torpedoes or Missiles respectfully to wipe out enemy vehicles a far. While this isn't as much fun as using cannons, Aircraft can not be equipped with twin or triple cannons. Helicopters can be used more effectively if they are not spotted to hover above an enemy vehicle drop it's bombs. *Tanks - Rarest of the vehicles used on the server. Tanks can be armed with cannons, AA-Guns, and even missiles. Tanks aren't terribly fast, can't move on water. Usually crews will need try use cover to blow incoming fire until they can spot good location to fire their vehicle's weapons. Like other vehicles, use of flares (yes they work on ground vehicles) and jammers can help a crew from being destroyed. *Submarine - These are special ships which can go underwater, arguably hardest seagoing vehicle to destroy and use. While underwater a crew may sneak up on a expecting ship and use it's torpedoes to destroy them. Like regular ships, larger ships may use guided weapons to use TDC or combo of Advancedradar & firecontrol to lock on to enemy and sink them without even aiming. Cannons mounted on Submarines are only to be used on the surface, and illegal fire from underwater. PVP & Faction Combat Generally PVP usually happens when a player is in the survival areas where no factions are. During a invasion of a faction's land, (requires to be 3 players of the defending faction to be on server), the players need of the invading team will use Hand-Guns to fight one another or whatever weapons they have. Generally PVP hunting is not welcome on NavalClash. Please read the Rules of the Server Closely regarding combat handled in pvp. Simple rules of invasion of opposing faction lands, must include a declaration of war and at least 3 active members of the defending side to be on. =Sealing = This is a form of combat which where the player's vehicle is invaded by an opposing player. This sort of combat is where the Sealer, will sabotage the defending player's vehicle and kill them and any crew. All players are advised to protect themselves encase this happens. These are following steps to defend against Sealers *;Be Armed : Handguns and other weapons can be purchased in the sword or made in Survival of WarWorld1. Having AA-Guns & Bofors onboard defending vehicle is critical when you crew generally unarmed. *;Dept Charge Attack : If on a Ship, Depth Charges when set properly, (setting them to depth 1) will kill opposing player(s) attempting board your vehicle if bombs are dropped just right. It should be noted, excessive sealing is toxic. Using totems or other glitching methods to board a vehicle is illegal, and will be meet swiftly. Category:Reference Guides